Exchange Student
Someone came to Kathy's house and stole her stuff from her room Sally and Doowee were then, meeting Kathy in Sally's office and were discussing what was stolen which according to Doowee and Kathy, it was her laptop, cellphone, pencil case and wallet. Kathy just wanted her pencil case, however. Doowee was hoping that they will sole the case before the school dance tonight, but there was some disagreement that Sally pointed out to Doowee about promising a client, but then they agree and decided to check out the crime scene. They check every clue in Kathy's house and figure out that the only way for the thief to be found was that after it climbed out the window it has scratch marks in it, after going through a rosebush. They were discussing to Kathy about what the thief should have which was scratch marks with or without using a sweater. Then, Stephanie came out of nowhere with a snapshot and asked if there was a new case and then Ferret was telling Kathy to not answer and answer for his blog that he has. Sally was stopping the journalist from fighting. All of a sudden, Kathy's stuff was back to her locker except for one thing and that is her pencil case. Sally and Doowee then discussed about the clues they have that were her wallet, laptop, cellphone and pencil case was stolen and then her stuff was back except he pencil case this morning. They were wondering what was in her pencil case, bu then they decided only one person that can help and that is Stephanie. They wanted to see what she has in her files about Kathy, but there was nothing, but it was worth it. So then they decide to try something else that they could find. Then, they saw Bob with the pencil case. They chase after him and then they caught him. Bob then explained that he didn't steal it he found it in the carder and was returning it to Kathy's locker. Then asked about his sweater, but there was no scratches, but a picture of Kathy with a heart on it. He gave it back to Sally and left. Then, they were hoping that they would find out what was in the pencil case and then Ferret came and Stephanie and him were fighting over it. All of a sudden, there was a passport about Princess Cartia. They ask Kathy about what was she doing with the passport of Princess Cartia and she explained that she IS Princess Cartia. So it explains on why she couldn't tell the police or else she wouldn't be a celebrity anymore. She wanted it anonymous and get back to her studies and also go to the school dance tonight. Sally continue the investigation while Doowee and Kathy were shopping. Sally was then thinking, thanks to the magazine Mrs. Apu has, that Stephanie wanted to expose Kathy in her identity for the school newspaper. She got to Stephanie's office and claimed that she stole her stuff to knowing to whole truth of Kathy, but when she was about to find those scratch marks there was nothing. Then, Sally has another idea to track the thief down and that is at the school dance. Sally uses the Spectro-goggles to find the thief and found out it was Ferret and found scratch marks on it. Ferret then said that he stole all the stuff because there was a website where he found out Kathy was really Princess Cartia and he now knows. Therefore, he gave the pencil case to Bob and he wanted to return it, but he couldn't because he it was cool to him and when he told Ferret that he wanted to return it he got angry. Then, Sally, Bob, Ferret, Kathy and Stephanie were walking down the hall. Ferret was saying that he was a journalist because he figure the identity, but Sally was saying that anyone who steals it a thief. He was saying he wanted proof and knows Kathy is Princess Cartia, but then when they arrive outside it was "Princess Cartia." Ferret, Bob, and Stephanie were then thinking it was Princess Cartia, but Sally And Kathy knows it was Doowee. In the end, the newspaper has the news about Kathy and "Princess Cartia," and they had tracked down Ferret.